1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a drawing device, an operation controlling method of the drawing device, and an operation controlling program of the drawing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a drawing device to draw a nail design on a nail of a finger has been proposed.
For example, in JP 2003-534083 W, a technology to draw a nail design on a nail of a finger or toe by using an ink jet printing technology has been described. In a drawing device of this type, an image of a finger on which drawing is to be performed is acquired with a camera and a nail region is detected from the acquired image. In this detection, it is necessary to know a direction of the nail in addition to the nail region.
This is because a finger of a nail on which drawing is to be performed is not always inserted in a preferred angle with respect to a finger placed table of a drawing device. Here, FIGS. 14A to 14C are views for describing a technology of a related art. As illustrated in FIG. 14A, for example, a case where there is a nail design 101 and the nail design 101 is drawn on a nail 103 of a finger 102 is considered.
As illustrated in FIG. 14B, when the finger 102 is inserted straight with respect to the finger placed table, the nail design 101 can be drawn correctly (in state in which longitudinal direction (axis) 102a of finger 102 is identical to direction of axis 101a in vertical direction of nail design 101).
However, as illustrated in FIG. 14C, when the finger 102 is inserted obliquely with respect to the finger placed table, the nail design 101 is drawn obliquely on the nail 103.
In order to prevent the nail design 101 from being drawn obliquely on the nail 103 in such a manner, it is necessary to check the longitudinal direction 102a of the finger 102 based on a shape of the finger 102 before drawing the nail design 101 and to make a correction in order to make the axis 101a in the vertical direction of the nail design 101 becomes identical to the longitudinal direction 102a of the finger 102.
However, there is a case where a shape of the finger 102 is not symmetrical. Thus, there is a case where it is difficult to determine a longitudinal direction of the nail 103 based only on the shape of the finger 102.